


SMUGGLERS - Reylo one-shot

by petolinka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Journey, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love, One-Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petolinka/pseuds/petolinka
Summary: "This picture was taken six months before she left. We grown up in the same town. We promised each other, we were going to leave that desperate planet together. When she turned 16, I was 19. I stole a ship and took her with me. We started smuggling worthy scraps of Empire ships. I was the pilot, she was the explorer. She was always better than me about sensing things. Sometimes danger, sometimes the things that she wants so much. We were always together. After 4 years..she left me. Last three months she was having nightmares, I knew it. But I couldn’t help. She resisted about telling me. There was just a note, 'I had to do this for us..'I’m looking for her for 2 years. I’m going to find her one way or another."





	SMUGGLERS - Reylo one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story. I loved writing each part of this story. Even it gets zero kudo i won't be sad.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

It was a long time ago.  We had grown up in the same town. Before we met, she was the odd orphan girl for me who lives with Unkar Plutt. I was always fond of his store because of the  shiny and rusty stuffs. But I have never been in Unkar's place before. I was living with my dad and he was a pilot who could buy Unkar's stuff cheaper.

But everything started day my father sent me Unkar’s store because he had lost one of important and expensive part of the compressor while gambling. I had to buy a cheap one for him because of gambling our budget wasn't well. When I entered the store Unkar looked at me and my money bag. It seemed my money bag satisfied him enough , he turned his big ugly head to door of the store. 

 

“Take care of him, girl!” he shouted.

A little skinny girl with buns and freckles appeared. “How can I help you-” she stopped, then took a look at Unkar's face and added “ _-sir?”_

Unkar pleased`because of her behaviour and left us alone in the store for having lunch. She seemed angry to him while looking the door he left.

“I need an inside impeller for B-type compressor. Can I have one please? _”_  I asked kindly.

 She gave me a half smile. Then she went to the corner of the store and brought a white box to table. “Here is a B-type impeller. Covered with selenium.”

The girl glanced to door which Unkar left “Never buy the ones which are copper coated. Unkar uses junks for covering.” she whispered.

Probably nobody had ever behaved her politely. “Of course. Thank you.” I paid twenty credits. But something about this girl had impressed me. 

“Aren’t you gonna having lunch?” I had asked her because Plutt was eating loudly outside of the store.

She held her polishing brush and shrugged. “Nope, I never eat lunch. Unkar says I don’t need to.”

She started polishing.

 “But- but you have to!” 

“Don’t worry, when I leave this planet I will be able to eat as much as I want.” As if this idea gave her power, she kept on brushing faster.

 

 “Cakes and apples. And meats. I have never eaten meat before but it smells nice.” She suddenly stopped and flushed “S-sorry I talked too much. I shouldn’t.”

 

“Do you wanna leave here?” I asked. She was so young, but this difficult life made her hate this place.

“Yes, I want to. I want to travel among those stars one day.” she showed sky with one hand.

 She was 10 then. And I was 13.

 

She told my deepest dreams to me loudly that day. We were sharing same dream.  “By the way, my name is Ben.”

“Nice to meet you Ben, I’m Rey.” We shaked hands.

 

From that day, I started visiting her almost every lunchtime of Unkar. I brought her breads and cheese from home. Sometimes different things. She was telling the rumors about space. I had never been in space, neither. My father had never taken me with himself. But my dad was a good story teller. I told Rey the stories which my dad told me. She fascinated by them. And these fired something inside her. We decided to leave this junkyard...together.

 

Some nights, we were using old pilot simulator. Preparing ourselves for the big day. 

 

On my birthday she told me she had no idea about her own birthday. We decided to choose a day. Rey wanted my birthday. She said I am more valuable than the brightest star for her. Probably it was the biggest compliment she could ever say. 

 

Three years later the day we met, we were sitting near by the cliff and eating cake.We had bought it from the bakery of town as a gift for each other. 

It was our birthday.While watching the dusk we promised each other. We were going to leave this desperate planet together. From that day I started working and saving money.  

We also begun scavenging scraps and stealing some little stuffs from Unkar. 

Rey told me “Don’t feel guilty. He wasn’t feeling any guilt while I was working for free. I was only six! Think like it is a payback.”

 

She was totally right. 

 I was feeling Rey was different than anyone else in a strange way. But I didn’t care. Rey and I were loving each other. Nothing was important but this.

 

One night, I sneaked in Unkar’s place.There were new wheels that Unkar stole from  _Frogface Gobres._  Gobres had stolen them from Empire fleet. So it was not an actual robbery.

...Maybe. I was crawling between boxes. When I put a wheel into my bag, I heard a voice like a whisper.

_“Ben!”_

 

It was Rey!

 

“Rey?!” I whispered back but there was no answer.  I kept on taking wheels until the second whisper  _“Unkar is coming!”_  I was shocked. I held my bag and started running to home.

 

That day, Unkar didn’t caught me. But I became sure about Rey is so much different.

 

We didn’t talk about it. It was like a speechless treatment. She was warning me when there was a danger. Warning me by talking in my mind.

 

When I turned 19, I stole a ship. It was a dark night. I was drinking wine, I drank half of the bottle. Then I realized a ship. Probably garbage of Frogface Gobre.  It was stooding on disassembling area. But it might be work. 

This was a crazy idea but I was determined. I secretly sneaked into Rey’s room. 

 

“Rey-” I whispered. 

 

At that moment, I was only thinking _'If she accepts to come with me tonight, I will do anything for her.'_

 

I whispered again, “Wake up, Rey. We have to go!” She opened her eyes suddenly. 

 

“What’s going on, Ben?!

 

“It is our best chance!” I was so excited.

 

“Be quiet! Were you drinking wine?” she hissed.

 

“Yes? No! Listen, there is a ship in disassembling area. The garbage will do! I feel it, it is going to work. Just pack your stuff right now! We are leaving.” I smiled her.

 

 She was not suspicious. She believed in my words like she always did and her smile illuminated room just like sun. She straightened up and started taking her belongings.

 

“I’m going to home. Meet with me in entrance of the area.”

 

She nodded and I went outside from her window. I ran home. My father was sleeping. I was not sorry about leaving him. He could move on easily without me. I put my belongings - clothes, shoes and the credits we saved with Rey.

 

I ran to the entrance. Rey wasn’t there. She was running and...she was horrified!

 

“RUN BEN! RUN TO THE SHIP !” she shouted. There were some people after her. I was terrified. I couldn’t move for a while but a spark in Rey’s eyes reacted something inside me. I started running through the ship. As fast as I have never ran. 

 

I entered that garbage space ship. I pushed few buttons. I switched on the lights. I pushed the power button but it kept on being red. 

 

“Come on, come on!”

 

Rey entered breathlessly and I looked at her. 

“I can’t fail. I promised.” I murmured.

 

“WORK!” I hit the button one last time. I heard my own heartbeat and felt like my face was burning. But it worked.

 

“Did you sense it?” she asked.

 

“What?” 

 

“You are like me...I should have guessed this before.”

 

“Come on Rey, we gotta go. Sit there and fasten your belt , just like we did before.”

 We flied the ship through the sky as fast as we could. Orange colored gloomy planet...When we completely left Jakku's orbit Rey talked,

“Unkar and his men are going to follow us,  Hyper-”

 

“space...” I completed her words. She nodded.

 

“Where should we go?” I asked.

 

“Do you remember the book we read together? There was a planet like paradise, Nabu?”

 

“You mean, Naboo? Of course I remember! Hurry up let’s find the coordinates. When we arrive there we will have so much time to talk.”

 She opened an hologram which shows numbers. I entered the coordinates and pulled the hyperspace boosts. Suddenly all starts turned into lines and dark space turned blue.

 We were in hyperspace. We didn’t talked. Only looked at each other seriously. Adrenaline was still in our veins but Rey started smiling slowly. 

 

“We did it! We did it, Ben!” She ran to me and I hugged her. It felt like the six years which we lived together. We started to live our new lives. We were smuggling valuable scraps of the Empire’s ships. 

 

_“I’ll give 300 credits for this.”_

_“Come on! All we know its worth is at least 1000 credits.”_

_"Alright...500?"_

_"I won't bring you anything. And you know who's the best around"_

_"Okay okay 700. But no more, kid.”_

_“Deal..”_

For four years we smuggled lots of things. After a year we bought a nice house in Naboo. She was the explorer I was the pilot. 

She was better than me about choosing good parts of the engines.

 

By the way we were growing up. After two years I realized Rey was a young woman. She was not the skinny girl with freckles anymore. Rey had some love interests. So do I. But a year later we noticed that nobody could understand us better than each other. As if a bond was linking us.

 

Sometimes we were kissing under the moonlight of Naboo. But nothing more. And we were not talking about it. 

 

Fourth year of our ran away from the planet, nightmares begun.

Rey was suffering from nightmares so often. The first nightmare begun while we were travelling to another planet for a deal. I was flying the spaceship while she was sleeping.

 “No...I won’t...No...NO!” she screamed. I was terrified and ran to the room. She was crying and shaking.

 

I hold her, “I got you, Rey. I got you. It was just a nightmare, sweetheart. Wake up.” Rey opened her eyes. Tears were running down to her cheeks. I comforted her.

 We slept together that night. Beggining from that day, we slept together almost every night. 

 

One day she came back home with red eyes like she had cried. But I didn’t ask her anything. Because I was excited and thinking about the sapphire ring that I bought for her. A week later, in the morning I was ready to giving the ring to her. She was going to be mine forever. But I found a note instead of Rey.

 

**_“I had to do this for you..”_ **

She left the city. She left the planet. She left the system...and she left me.

 

Two years. 

 

Since the day she left, I was looking for her. I was travelling across the galaxy. Caring every rumor, investigating every whisper. She had broken my heart. She created a huge hole into my heart. I was not angry to Rey. I dedicated myself to finding her. But this made me cruel. I wasn’t the boy that I was once anymore.

 

 I detected every spaceship in Naboo then interrogated everyone in the hanger. I found a man and a male mon calamari. Raff and Nacko. They were two rogues with information. That day was one of the milestone of my life. 

 I held my blaster then asked, “Tell me all you know about the foreign ships.”

 

Nacko glared at me. “This is an expensive info..” he giggled and turned Raff. 

 

“You gotta pay us, kid. More than you think..” he grinned at me.

I throw three hundred credits to table.

 

“Only this?” Nacko said.

 

I put three hundred more. Raff looked at my pocket.

 

“It worths only three words, kid. Go. To. Hell.” he yelled.

 And it was the final straw.

 

I roared and shoot Nacko with my blaster from his leg. He fell down and I turned Raff he was already ready with his blaster. I looked into his eyes and felt the same feelings when I was trying to fly the garbage of Unkar.

I raised my hand and swung it through the wall. Raff hurled and tossed the wall so hard. I was not shocked. A part inside me must have aware of this ability. I walked to Raff and looked at his eyes. He couldn’t move or looked at anywhere else. He screamed like he was suffering. But I calmly whispered.

“Tell me what you know...Now.”

 

I left Naboo only with few clues. They were useless. But that day I realized a power growing inside me. Then I remembered the times we were acting like we were bonded.

 

Rey and I were connected. I had to figure this out. I decided to go on this way and went back to Jakku. 

 

My home wasn’t there anymore. After seven years, there was just ruins. I stood there for an hour while wind was blowing. 

I went to town. I saw an old poor woman who was trying to take more portions from Unkar Plutt. When she left the Unkar’s place I walked fast through her and gave her some credits. I didn’t say anything, when I was leaving she said a sentence. The key of finding Rey.

“May the Force be with you, young man.”

 

I stopped for a while. “...Force?” I murmured. But the woman was gone.

 

I went to near my pod and rode it through the cliff that we were spending time with Rey. I sat edge of a rock, watched the sunset. While sun was warming my face I closed my eyes. 

“Rey...where are you? Let me find you. I...I miss you.”

 

“Ben?”

 

Rey’s voice echoed in my mind.A planet appeared in my mind suddenly. There were islands. I had no idea how but I noticed that I knew the way of the system  of the planet of the island...of Rey. I ran to my pod and rode it to my ship. My heart was beating like a drum as if I had never breathed since she had gone.

 

I arrived the cockpit and entered the coordinates. I could barely control myself. When I was out of hyperspace I saw the planet with blue and green. It was too hard to waiting. 

 

Ship landed to biggest island. The call to her was so strong that I couldn’t resist. I even didn’t wanted to resist. 

 

When I stepped the island I saw her. 

A bit older. Different clothes but same feelings. She ran to me and I ran to her at the same time.

We kissed when it suddenly started raining. The lightning flashed and the thunder roared while we were kissing. Her kiss was like a sunny day which warms me up in winter.

 

\---THE END---

 

_Her nightmares were about killing him._

_She was choking him with an “unseen” power every night._

_An old man offered her to control this ability._

_She declined at the first time._

_But slowly realized dreams and nightmares were visions from future._

_She accepted when old man repeated his offer for second time._

**_Still nobody knows the answer, Is she going to attempt kill him or not?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end :) 
> 
> I hope it was not a waste of time.


End file.
